Promise
by Infamousplot
Summary: "Sonic, you don't think you'll ever "Like" Amy... Right?" Tails frowned. Sonic blinked.  "Tails,I don't know if this has ever occurred to you, but if you like a person, you don't spend all your time running away from them." He laughed. SonAmy? Find out.


**Finally, I have decided to put up another Sonic fic. This takes place in the games-verse, not really at any time in particular. If you want, you can look at this as SonAmy, though I prefer to look at it as anti-SonAmy. Why should we torture poor Sonic, after all? I've been wanting to do something concerning Tails' jealousy of the SonAmy thing after seeing some manga of it. They're pretty cute, but all in Japanese ;; Alright, enjoy ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not intended to be SonTails. It is Sonic and Tails brotherly.  
**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over Mystic Ruin, bringing an end to the quiet evening. Tails was sitting next to Sonic under an old tree, taking in this last bit of the day. He wasn't sure what kind of tree it was -he was more of a tech guy, not really a nature buff -only that it was tall and had a thick, gnarly trunk. Sonic was sitting next to him on their old picnic blanket, which had definitely seen better days. He was finishing off his fourth chili dog, probably waiting to get his hands on a fifth, but all in all, it was a pretty ordinary "lazy day" for the two of them. Which of course, could only mean one thing...

"Oh _Sonic~_" A hauntingly familiar voice floated over to them, and both hedgehog and fox looked at each other. Tails looked curiously at Sonic, and Sonic looked back at him with an expression that clearly said 'Oh God.'

"So-ni-ku!" A female voice annunciated each syllable of the name, and Tails watched in mild amusement as Sonic turned his head, gazing fearfully into the growth behind them. Ears twitching, the little fox could hear boots tromping through the brush, and he knew Sonic could hear it too. Amazing how he couldn't hear him howling at him to wake up in the morning -at the top of his lungs -yet he could easily pick up on the quiet footsteps of the Pink Menace. Then again, adrenaline heightened the senses...

"Crap. Crap, oh crap..." Sonic sprang to his feet in one swift movement, grabbing the picnic blanket out from beneath Tails, causing him to topple over. Scowling, he followed the frantic hedgehog's lead and began dumping leftovers into Sonic's backpack (Tails didn't think Sonic would like finding a half-eaten chili dog in his pack later on, but this was a state of emergency, as far as the hedgehog was concerned, so surely he'd understand). "Crap. Okay, Tails, you got all the stuff?" Sonic asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Tails nodded, zipping up the backpack and tossing it to his friend. He couldn't help but snicker as he watched Sonic try and stuff the blanket into the pack. It never ceased to amaze Tails that Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and conqueror of the Eggman Empire, would be so terrified of one girl. Sure, this girl was Amy Rose, but to see his hero quake in fear at the idea of confronting her? Tails almost felt bad that he found it so funny.

"Sonic, I _know_ you're there!" Amy's voice huffed impatiently through the bushes, and Tails heard Sonic use a word that he'd made the fox promise never to repeat. Sonic crammed the rest of the blanket into the pack, slung the unzipped contents over his shoulder, and grabbed Tails by the wrist.

"Come on buddy, let's get outta here." He muttered. Tails hardly had time to brace himself before they were tearing across the field at a breakneck pace. Behind them, he could hear Amy's furious cries, her usual pledges to follow Sonic to the end of the earth and all that jazz.

"You can't run from me forever!" Amy called loudly, her voice dying out as they escaped earshot.

"Like hell I can." Sonic scowled, tightening his grip on Tails wrist. Tails spun his namesakes rapidly, so as not to be town along behind the hedgehog like a kite. He kind of liked traveling at such an exhilarating speed, even if it hurt his wrist. The two kept it up for awhile before Sonic finally decided that a hundred miles was a safe distance from the Pink Menace.

Sonic screeched to a halt somewhere along the beach, spraying sand everywhere. Immediately, Tails slid to the ground, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Sonic dropped the backpack and plopped down next to him, his spines digging into the sand. Tails looked down, catching the hedgehog's eye, and the older boy grinned at him tiredly in the dying light. The sun was setting over the water, reflecting back into their eyes. Still, Tails thought, Sonic had picked a nice place to flee to, even if it had been spur of the moment.

"You know," He teased through ragged breaths, "If Amy could find you here, she'd probably think it was really romantic." He grinned. Sonic scowled, shoving the kit lightly.

"Cut it out! Look, I'm sorry bro, but that chick scares the crap out've me sometimes..." He shuddered, though it look forced. Tails giggled.

"_Sometimes_?" Now there was the understatement of the century. Sonic shrugged, an action that looked odd while lying in the sand with your eyes closed. Tails flopped down too, lying on his back next to the hedgehog. With the surf washing quietly on the sand, and the last bit of sun warm on his fur, Tails thought he could fall asleep right there. From what it looked like, Sonic was already half way there. He smiled, curling his tails over his chest and letting them rest over his hands. "Sonic..." He murmured. Blue ears twitched in recognition. "You don't think you're ever gonna... "Like" Amy... Right?" Tails asked quietly. His head was turned to the side, so that he could fix his gaze on his older brother. Sonic blinked, sitting up and staring blankly at Tails.

"Tails..." He laughed a little, eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I don't know if this has ever occurred to you buddy, but generally if you like a person, you don't spend all your time running away from them at full-throttle." Tails sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I _know_ that, Sonic. But... Well, people change, don't they? Do you think it's possible that someday... You might like her back?" His voice sounded timid. All of a sudden, the kit felt very small. Sonic frowned, his eyes lidding over lazily as he watched the little fox, who was curled up in his twin tails beside him.

"I dunno, squirt." He sighed. "What's this all about, any way?" Tails frowned back, and then turned his gaze on the sky. It looked like someone had spilled water color paints across it. Not trusting himself to give a proper answer, he settled for a shrug.

Sonic was a creature of habit. Tails knew him too well for the hedgehog's own good. It was his job, as his best friend and little brother, and he took it quite seriously. But lately, as they'd started getting older, things had started to feel... Different. The air between Sonic and Amy seemed to have altered throughout the course of the past few months, as had the air between Sonic and many of the females they encountered. Around Amy, he was either calmer than ever, ignoring the girl's desperateness, or as eager as could be to get the heck away. It just wasn't as proportionate as it used to be. Things were shifting, faster than Tails liked. Sonic seemed, somehow... Older. Dare Tails say it, Sonic seemed more _mature_ -and how lightly he used that word when describing his older brother. But, it was true.

"Tails." The fox looked up, peering into Sonic's stern gaze. He sighed. Sonic wanted a better response, and he knew it, but again, he wasn't sure he could give one.

"I... I don't know." He murmured, his voice silent. "It's just..." He'd been thinking about this for awhile now. What would it be like if Sonic accepted Amy's feelings? What if he returned them? Tails didn't like these thoughts. They made him feel uncomfortable. If Sonic and Amy "Liked" each other, if they ever became a couple... Then what would happen to him? Would he be cast to the side, downgraded to a mere afterthought? He didn't want Sonic to be in love with Amy. It was more a selfish want than anything else, but it was how he felt.

"Just what?" Sonic asked. The fox squirmed, causing him to sigh again. Shaking his head, he smiled at the kit. "Come on, Tails. Just spit it out." Tails frowned.

"I... Don't want you to like Amy. I don't want her to take you away from me." He whispered. He felt his face burning. That had sounded stupid and he knew it, but when he peeked up at Sonic, he only saw sympathy in his friend's eyes. The hedgehog ruffled his hair, making him giggle a little.

"You don't really think that'd happen, do you?" He laughed. "Look, even if I _did_ go out with Amy, that wouldn't change a thing." He grinned. "I wouldn't let it." Sonic gazed down at Tails, who was watching him with a trustful look. Two little paws reach up and grabbed at the hedgehog's gloved hand, holding it against his head.

"Promise?" He asked, with that too-old-for-his-age solemnity. Sonic grinned.

"Don't worry about it bro. No matter what, you're always gonna be my number one." He smiled softly. "I promise." Tails beamed back at him, still holding his hand in place.

"Thanks, Sonic." He smiled, yawning. Sonic ruffled the kit's hair again before freeing his hand and lying back down in the sand. The waves lapped smoothly on the shore, lulling both the fox and the hedgehog as the sun sank beneath the horizon for good.

"Don't mention it buddy."

* * *

**I just want to let you guys know that this isn't meant to imply Tails "liking" Sonic like that. He doesn't want to lose his big brother, or have his best friend ignore him for some girl (because Sonic is the only family Tails has ;;).  
Thank you, PoC, for pointing that out so I could make a disclaimer ;3 No hard feelings.  
**

**The ending is a little... I don't know, either hurried, awkward, or just drabbly. I don't like writing endings. I never know when to just cut the thing off! Oh well... If you read this, review! Go on Sonic fans! I know you're out there! I'm sure there are some SonAmy fans out there who would love to leave a comment about my anti-SonAmy comment. Go on, you know you want to ;)**


End file.
